El Mago y El Guardián
by Xel Naga 00
Summary: En lo profundo de una fortaleza en un mundo arrasado por los esbirros de Sargeras un viejo ser estudiaba una antigua reliquia más en su afán de destruirla provoco una inmensa explosión que alerto a los esbirros malignos de la presencia de un enemigo pero la intervención de una joven que buscaba demostrar su valía este sería salvado pero no por ello la legión se detendría antenada,,


El Mago y El Guardián

Capítulo Uno.

En lo profundo de las montañas en una antigua fortaleza enana una enorme explosión tenía lugar más en su interior de la fortaleza que colapsaba sepultando a un antiguo ser que durante eras había forjado las armas de los grandes héroes que alguna vez enfrentaran a la legión ardiente y perecieran ante ella más el destino tenía otros planes para él. Lo primero que escucho tras la terrible explosión el antiguo ser fue la voz de alguien que lo llamaba en medio del humo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó una voz de escucha femenina y para su sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos una joven no muy lejos de donde se encontraba pudo observar mientras se reincorporaba del suelo cubierta de la hierba viva que no parecía contaminada con energía vil algo que era imposible dado que el mundo donde se encontrara apenas instantes atrás estaba corrompido por tal mal, pero algo más pudo observar en sus ojos mientras ella lo observa con atención, examinando la cara de un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba en la zona donde el humo empezaba a ascender al cielo claro. Ella parecía tener la misma edad de su última aprendiz aun que de eso siglos ya avían pasado. Más bajo un manto negro, pudo percatarse que llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda gris algo completamente absurdo para cualquier aprendiz o estudiante de lo arcano más a él le importaba poco el atuendo que ella usase. Más él se arrodilló para observarle mejor a lo que ella reacciono sorprendida. El antiguo ser pensó que su cara era... linda y en ella no podía ver rastros de la guerra o el horror que en cientos de otros mundos él observara. Más sus ojos rojizo-marrones bailaban en el escenario de su piel blanca mostrando tantas emociones a la vez que incluso al él le era difícil de detectarlas todas, con un pelo de color rubio-rosado. Ella deber ser muy joven. De hecho, la joven chica era apenas una niña para los estándares de los practicantes de lo Arcano.

Una linda, muñeca de porcelana le recordó como la que obsequiara a su compañera hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿Tal vez ella es una asistente en vías de preparación para convertirse en una practicante? Sin embargo, eso que lleva puesto no ofrece ninguna protección ni proporciona ninguna absorción de energía talvez esté funcionando en una escala muy pequeña, ¿no? No, no puedo sentir energía alguna. El ser medito como será eso siquiera posible dado que incluso el practicante de lo arcano más inexperto contaba con uno o dos elementos que absorbieran energía para poder usarle y no solo depender de su propia reserva y mientras este comenzaba a volver a colocarse de pie desde su poción de rodilla que había asumido, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Levantó la cabeza para echar un vistazo y se sorprendió al observar. Una multitud de personas con capas negras que buscaban en curiosamente entre las nubes negras producto de la explosión.

A lo lejos, en la llanura cubierta de hierba sin cesar, vio un enorme castillo con muros de piedra, al igual que los que hubiera visto en cientos de mundos y reinos. Es casi como fuera Azeroth antes de que la legión llegase... Dándole una sacudida a su cabeza, él recordó que alguien había preguntado a lo que respondió: — Yo soy Magno Ciecaaceo. —

-Louise- ¿De dónde eres, plebeyo?

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Plebeyo?, Si estos jóvenes no tienen ni idea lo que significa mi nombre este mundo no debe tener ni idea de lo que es una porta mundus.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor le observaba como si estuviera mal de su cabeza mientras que estos sostenían algún tipo de vara en su mano y llevaba la misma vestimenta que la joven que observara con detenimiento.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Esto será una escuela o algo así talvez?

-Alumna- Louise, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Llamaste a un plebeyo con la "invocación familiar" Con aquel comentario la gran mayoría empezó a reír.

-Louise- Yo... ¡Acabo de cometer un pequeño error!

La joven delante de Ciecaaceo gritó con una refinada voz.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿De qué error estás hablando?

-Alumna- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Después de todo, ella es Louise la Zero! —dijo alguien más, y la multitud se echó a reír de nuevo.

La Joven que está mirando la cara de Ciecaaceo se llama Louise. De cualquier manera, este mundo puede estar a salvo aun pensaba él ser. Pero no porque no pueda ver índicos de la corrupción eso no significa que no esté ya en este mundo. ¿Podría ser que la legión ya esté aquí y temo que nada podre hacer? ¿No esa no es la manera en que la legión actúa? Pero… pensó Ciecaaceo; este mundo aún puede tener una oportunidad.

-Louise- ¡Señor Colbert!

A lo que la multitud se abrió, revelando a un hombre alto con anteojos. Más a Ciecaaceo le recordó a los estudiosos de lo arcano de alguna escuela, Sera el mago que está supervisando a estos jóvenes. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera y estaba cubierto con un manto negro más nada de energía puedo sentir que se acumule a su alrededor. ¿Esto es realmente muy extraño? Estás vestimentas son sin duda solo eso ropas normales. ¿Estarán en algún tipo de entrenamiento de resistencia tal vez?

-Colbert- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorita Vallière?

-Louise- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme hacer la invocación una vez más!

-Ciecaaceo- / ¿Invocación? ¿Es eso de lo que está sucediendo aquí?… /

El a hora presentado Colbert que llevaba el manto negro, negó con la cabeza.

-Colbert- No puedo permitir eso, señorita Vallière.

-Louise- ¿Por qué no?

-Colbert- Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando se es de segundo año, se debe convocar a un familiar, que es lo que acaba de hacer.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Un familiar? Eso no es posible los únicos usuarios de lo arcano que dependían de tal eran los que poseían afinidad elemental que dependían de sus familiares para estabilizar la energía arcana por lo cual ase mucho se extinguieron.

-Colbert- Su especialidad elemental es decidida por el familiar que se llame. Lo que te permite avanzar a los cursos apropiados para ese elemento. Usted no puede cambiar su familiar una vez que lo haya convocado, porque la Invocación Familiar es un rito sagrado. Le guste o no, usted no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Louise- Pero... ¡Yo nunca he oído hablar de tener un plebeyo como un familiar! Todos a su alrededor se rieron. Louise frunció el ceño, pero la risa no se detuvo.

-Colbert- /Interesante esta joven debe tener una gran cantidad de energía para haberme invocado. ¿Me pegunto cuanta energía tuvo que usar? Por a hora lo mejor que puedo hacer es observarles. Pero aun me preocupa donde estoy en cuestión a mi anterior ubicación. Deberé consultar sus mapas celestes para saber que tan legos estamos de los mundos en disputa…

-Colbert- Esta es una tradición señorita Vallière, no puedo permitir ninguna excepción, puede ser un plebeyo, pero ya que fue convocado por usted, él debe ser su familiar, como la primera Invocación Familiar tiene prioridad sobre todas las reglas. En otras palabras, no hay otra manera de evitarlo; tiene que ser su familiar.

-Louise- ¡Tiene que estar bromeando...! Mientras dejaba caer los hombros decepcionada.

-Colbert- Con esto aclarado, continuemos con la ceremonia.

-Louise- ¿Con él?

-Colbert- Sí, con él.

-Alumna- Deprisa. La próxima clase comienza en cualquier momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tomarle?

Y aun después de tantos errores Louise, por fin había logrado convocar a un ser. Más los otros jóvenes no le daban ni un segundo de paz.

Dese prisa y forme el contrato. —Todos los jóvenes expresaron su acuerdo y empezaron a burlarse. Louise quien miro al ser humano que a hora era con pesar su familiar.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de afinidad elemental tendrá la joven?

-Louise- Hey (Quien se dirigió al hombre frente a ella.)

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Sí?

-Louise- Deberías considerarte afortunado. Normalmente un noble nunca haría esto en toda su vida.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Noble? Es pero que me esté equivocando en a su sistema de gobierno.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Pequeña de qué nobles hablas?

Más Louise cerró los ojos con un aire de resignación. Movió ondulantemente la varita de madera en su mano.

-Louise- Mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Pentágrama de los cinco poderes elementales, bendice este ser humilde, y hazlo mi familiar.

Ella cantaba esas palabras una y otra vez más ajeno para los presentes el ser delante de ella observaba con gran interés el flujo de energía que parecía desaparecer dentro de la joven, pero dado toda la experiencia que tenía con los distintos tipos de energías como con lo referente con lo arcano era capaz de sentir como la energía que absorbía la joven se encontraba muy cerca de ser desencadenado con una gran violencia, como el siguió observando pudo ver como las energías presentes empezaban a dar forma al hechizo, y en el momento que la joven extendió su brazo con el que sostenía la barita y apuntando a la frente de Ciecaaceo con la vara… más nada ocurrió el ser frente a ella no se había inclinado como seria propio y aceptado por las normas del reino ante su noble señora, por lo que apretó sus labios, a lo que el ser lentamente se acercara a ella.

-Louise- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás esperando? (Furiosa)

-Louise- Quédate quieto en este instante y arrodíllate ante mí. (muy irritada)

Mas no espero que el ser acercara su rostro a ella dada la forma en que la observara que en cierta manera le recordó a una de sus hermanas y a cierto profesor que la observara como un espécimen interesante.

Para los presentes que se encontraban a la distancia donde la Zero había citado a un aldeano que la gran mayoría pensaba que era raro más no podían hacer cara o cruz en lo que era diferente más sus ojos desprendían cierto brillo espectral mientras observase a Louise a quien había estado rondando en una órbita muy cercana y a cada paso más se acercaba.

-Louise- ¡Te dije que te quedaras quieto!

Más en el momento que Louise intento agárrale el ser se desprendió con un movimiento ágil quedando a centímetros de sus manos lo que hacía más furiosa a cada segundo y para empeora la situación el rostro del hombre que perseguía parecía divertido mientras más la observaba sus ojos ella sentía que su alma era observada por lo que con la mano izquierda desato el broche de su capa y se preparó para lanzársela encima y con ello tener oportunidad de someterle más nunca tuvo oportunidad de ejecutar su plan.

-Colbert- ¡Detener esto a hora!

-Colbert- ¡Señorita completar el ritual y deje de jugar con su familiar!

El Guardian observo al hombre delante de él parecía joven aun, aunque su manera de comportarse le recordar más aun soldado que a un mago y aun que los magos eran fácilmente encontrados en el ejecito desde hace mucho tiempo era raro ver a uno con una formación militar real.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Dime joven este contrato que esta peña quiere formar, porque debería aceptarlo? (Observando a Colbert a los ojos mientras sigue esquivando a la furiosa Louise)

Decir que la temperatura en el ambiente callera varios grados no sería una subestimación dado que la cuestión que el común hiciera en gran medida había ofendido a los jóvenes nobles que estaban acostumbrados a que se hiciera su voluntad sin tener que dar explicación alguna y mucho menos a un plebeyo.

-Louise- Como… como te atreves a cuestionar a un noble es que… (Siendo interrumpida)

-Colbert- Pido disculpas, pero es usted con siente donde se encuentra en este momento /No puede ser un habitante de ninguno de los reinos de la región/

-Ciecaaceo- Me temo que desconozco en que mundus me encuentro en este momento Joven.

-Alumnos- Murmullos.

-Colbert- Pido disculpas, pero podrías decirme a que reino te refieres este Mun-dus me es desconocido.

-Alumnos- Murmullos.

-Ciecaaceo- Ah, como me temía son aún demasiado primitivos.

Aquello causó que Colbert se molestara en demasía dado que lo habían sido llamado ignorante y lo quera peor había llamado a su civilización primitiva. Más fue el tiempo suficiente para que un pequeño grupo de magos entre los alumnos dieran rienda suelta a sus hechizos para ayudar a Louise a poder terminar el hechizo. Y antes de que otro latido del corazón tuviese lugar la joven Louise dio un beso a aquel ser lo que sellaría su destino.

En el instante que Louise apareció en la línea de Visión del ser este intento retrocederse más no pudo retirarse antes de que Louise logro sujetarle y terminar el contrato más cuando vio al recién contratado familiar sin inmutarse se preocupó de que la señorita no hubiera logrado establecer el hechizo más libero su aliento que no era consiente que había mantenido en el segundo que el ser había levantado una de sus extremidades más le fue imposible observar el sello que fue estampado en su piel.

-Colbert- Sera rápido. Sólo tienes que esperar que las Runas aparezcan (Observando al ser dado que se encontraba en las cercanías de Miss Louise)

-Colbert- A propósito... aun no respondes a mi pregunta inicial.

Más la sensación de como la energía corría atreves de su cuerpo duró sólo unos segundos. Mientras eso ocurría en su cuerpo un conjunto de runas apareció grabadas en el dorso de su mano que rápidamente escondió tras un par de guantes negros.

-Colbert- Eso fue rápido... por lo general el proceso incapacita al familiar durante un lapso variado.

El profesor de la clase, conocido como Colbert, se acercó al hombre quera más alto que él y intento comprobó el dorso de su mano izquierda. Más allí un guante obstruía su visión, Más en el guante pudo notar lo elaborado del trabajo en el cuero lo que remarcaba costoso en toda su extensión sobre él ser mientras más le observaba, había caracteres que nunca había visto antes en ninguna persona que jamás conociera.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Quiero preguntarle sabe que significan las runas que a hora tengo en mi mano?

-Colbert- Sin poder observarlas metemos que no podre saber de qué runas se tratan.

A lo que el Guardian removió parcial mente el guante que le cubría la mano y le permitió que las observara durante un breve lapso de tiempo.

-Colbert- Estas runas son muy inusuales, me temo que desconozco su significado.

En este punto, Ciecaaceo decidió permanecer en silencio y observar cómo se desarrollaban las cosas / ¿Quiénes son ustedes? No puedes leer runas es que estas personas perdieron todo su conocimiento/

-Colbert- Bueno, todo el mundo, vamos a volver al salón. El profesor anuncio a la clase, y girando sobre sus talones se levantó suavemente en el aire. Ciecaaceo se quedó observando como casi todo el mundo que estaba flotando tranquilamente, mientras se dirigían hacia los muros de piedra del lejano castillo.

-Alumna- ¡Louise, es mejor que camines de vuelta!

-Alumno- Ella no debe tratar de volar. ¡Ya que ni siquiera puede manejar la levitación!

-Alumna- ¡Un plebeyo es perfecto como su familiar!

Los estudiantes se burlaban mientras volaban lejos. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Ciecaaceo y la chica llamada Louise. Tan pronto quedaron solos, Louise respiró hondo, se volvió hacia Ciecaaceo antes de.

-Louise- ¿¡Quién eres tú!? Eso hizo que Ciecaaceo centrara toda su atención en la joven que había permanecido junto a él.

-Ciecaaceo- Ya te lo he dicho joven yo soy Magus Ciecaaceo más a hora tengo una cuestión que acerté ¿Cómo se llama este mundo?

-Louise- ¿Sera que vienes de algún bosque virgen?

Más no recibió repuesta a su pregunta del hombre que la eclipsaba en altura.

-Louise- ¡Estamos en Tristain! ¡Y esta es la famosa Academia de Magia de Tristain!

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Academia de Magia, esto?

-Louise- Si. Soy una estudiante de segundo año, Louise de La Vallière. Yo soy tu maestro a partir de ahora. ¡Recuerda eso!

-Ciecaaceo- Miss Louise...

-Louise- ¿Qué?

-Ciecaaceo- ¿De verdad me invocaste aquí?

-Louise- Eso es lo que he estado diciendo una y otra vez. No puedo creer que seas tan terco. ¿Por qué mi familiar tiene que estar tan fuera de moda...? Yo quería tener algo como un dragón, un grifo o una mantícora. Al menos un águila o una lechuza.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Un dragón o un grifo? ¿En serio?

-Louise- Sí, esos serían familiares totalmente geniales.

-Ciecaaceo- Realmente eres muy interesante

-Louise- ¿Qué?

-Ciecaaceo- Mmm tal vez... solo tal vez joven.

-Louise- ¡Que estas murmurando! ¡Ahora vámonos y llévame en tus hombros! ¡Ni siquiera debería estar hablando de eso ahora!

Más el Guardián la ignoro mientras seguía andando rumbo a la academia seguido por la joven que seguía exigiéndole para que la llevase en hombros.

-Ciecaaceo- /Esto es como un sueño... aun que creo ni en mis sueños más salvajes, podría tener la oportunidad de conocer usuarios elementales, pero si esto es un sueño que no me despierten.../

En los dormitorios Femeninos de la academia.

Horas mas tarde.

-Louise- ¿Es eso cierto?

Mientras observaba a Ciecaaceo con una expresión de incredulidad. En su mano, tenía un pan como la cena de esta noche para su familiar más él Guardian ni se inmuto ante la comida como esperaba Louise. Ellos habían estado hablando ya durante algún tiempo en la habitación de Louise. Que parecía no tener más de cuatro metros por ocho de tamaño. Hablando geográficamente, la ventana esta al sur, la cama se encuentra en el lado oeste, la puerta sería hacia el norte, y un gran armario en el este. Todos los muebles parecían valiosas antigüedades. Louise había traído a Ciecaaceo aquí, una vez que habían concluido las clases de la tarde. Ciecaaceo, trataba de mantener su prodigiosa mente legos de la especulación referente a estos magos elementales y lo que la legión les haría en cuanto les encontraran.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Dime de qué me serviría mentir en esta situación? Ciecaaceo nunca había sentido el más mínimo resentimiento de su propia curiosidad. /Ni siquiera sé dónde la porta mundus se encuentra en este Planeta/

Si alguien alguna vez había oído de tal cosa Louise estaba segura que todos los reinos hubieran marchado para acerca con ella, aunque solos sean unos cuantos los que supieran de ella, desde luego que no se hubiese enterado por las clases era lo más seguro. E incluso si hubiera dicho objeto / ¿qué pasa con él porque no se comporta como los demás plebeyos y su ropa parece muy costosa talvez es un comerciante? /

Más Louise no se percató cuando el hombre había extraído un libro de gran tamaño del aire ni de los extraños símbolos que aparecieron en el aire alrededor de sus manos mientras él lo invocaba. Más cuando ella se percató de que el hombre delante de ella había tomado asiento en su silla y se preparaba para reprenderle por actuar sin su permiso ella se quedó sin habla durante unos momentos mientras su mente intentaba procesar lo que veía.

-Louise- ¿Pero… como es… que está flotando ese libro?

El libro en cuestión era fácilmente del doble del tamaño del libro más grande que jamás hubiera visto en la finca familiar o en la biblioteca de la academia y pensando que se trataba de un truco Louise corrió a donde su familiar había tomado asiento y observándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles hasta que él ser se aclaró la garganta lo que hizo al instante que ella dirigiese la mirada hacia un plano más general lo que le permitió observar que su familiar seguía leyendo el libro mientras le hablaba y con las lunas siendo visibles desde la ventana de la habitación ella se reincorporo a una poción de pie. El enorme tamaño del libro no era el problema, era muy posible que en algunos países hubiera ese tipo de libros. Sin embargo, el hecho que este estuviera flotando era lo extraño.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Podrías decirme donde está su torre astrológica necesito estudiar sus cartas astrales?

Dado que no, no podía ubicar ninguna estrella en el firmamento a plena vista que pudiera reconocer. En otras palabras, ese mundo definitivamente no se encontraba en la periferia de los mundos en disputa pero que tan lejos era una cuestión que le tenía intranquilo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro por lo que la noche había caído ya en su totalidad.

Más Louise no respondió y en cambio se acercó a la ventana por la que observo hacia el horizonte, pudo ver las llanuras cubiertas de hierba donde había estado en la tarde. A través de las llanuras, iluminadas por la luz de la luna, también podía ver una cadena de montañas enormes. A su derecha había una vasta extensión de bosque. Más cuando alzo la vista al cielo Louise no pudo reprimir un suspiro que dejó escapar mientras el ser seguía sentado leyendo el enorme libro. Mientras esto ocurría el viento hacia bailar el follaje del Bosques de hoja perenne mientras esto ocurría unos ojos observaban a la academia pertenecientes a un ser que jamás debería haber existido. Mientras que una parte de la mente de Louise quería aceptar lo que su familiar le decía otra parte de ella se negaba a aceptar palabra alguna más por orgullo y temor a lo que los demás pensaran de ella mantuvo silencio a la cuestión hecha.

Mientras el Guardian seguía esperando la respuesta en su mente recordó el castillo donde El Concilio de Tirisfal fue fundada mucho tiempo después de la caída de los Altonato que infundieran en el tanta energía del Pozo de la Eternidad como fueron capaces aun a costa de sus vidas ellos lo ungieron como él eterno defensor de la vida y aun en esta era él podía recordar los jardines que hace mucho tiempo habían visto en la ciudad élfica de Zin-Azshari donde el fuera educado y recordando no pudo mantener que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos al recordar a su mentora que viese morir el día que por primera vez su mundo fue invadido por los demonios.

Mientras Louise recordaba como ella le había dicho al atravesar el arco de entrada y señalaba una escalera robusta, ambas hechas de piedra por los magos de la academia en el transcurso de generaciones... Esta era la Academia de Magia de Tristain el orgullo y la joya del imperio de los reinos fundados por Brimir como ella había explicado antes. Todos los estudiantes de la Academia vivían en los dormitorios de la escuela.

-Ciecaaceo- Parece más el castillo de un terrateniente que una escuela me temo que esto no cumple con él termino escuela en lo más mínimo.

A un qué Louise se había esforzado en Aser entender a su familiar que era una escuela ella recordó como el la miro como si fuera poca cosa en el mejor de los casos. Louise recordó cómo fue que comenzó todo eso solo unos minutos atrás.

-Louise- ¿Otro mundo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Louise- Los magos no son los que gobiernan. Y no tienen una fe unificada.

-Louise- ¿Hay un mundo así?

-Ciecaaceo- Es tu elección creer o no creer.

-Louise- ¡No me tomes como una ingenua plebeya yo soy una noble y puedo ver atreves de tus engaños, plebeyo!

-Ciecaaceo- ¿A quién llamas plebeyo?

-Louise- Bueno, no eres un mago, ¿cierto? Así que eres un plebeyo.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Por qué importa si soy un mago o no?

-Louise- ¿De verdad no sabes nada sobre este mundo?

-Ciecaaceo- Como te he dicho antes soy un Magus te lo eh dicho en numerosas ocasiones, y yo no soy de este mundo.

Presente.

Louise había observado por la ventana durante algún tiempo antes de regresar a la mesa y tomar la otra silla presente en la habitación en ese momento para sentarse, Louise puso sus codos sobre la mesa con una mirada de preocupación. Sobre la mesa había una lámpara al parecer muy vieja. Su luz parpadeante llenó la habitación con un pálido resplandor. Mientras que Louise seguía sin contestar a la pregunta de Ciecaaceo este último decidió intentar otro enfoque por lo que.

-Ciecaaceo- Parece que aquí no se usan creaciones alquímicas para iluminar las habitaciones, los cristales capaces de proyectar luz no son tan complicada de crear, ¿verdad?

-Louise- Espera, crear... Oh, podría ser... Tu eres...

-Louise- Ya lo tengo.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Louise- Eres un alquimista.

-Ciecaaceo- Por el Concilio de Tirisfal pequeña... mira toma esto y leer será más rápido que si te lo trato de explicar dado que te está costando tanto aceptar mi palabra.

Más Louise al instante que observo nuevamente enfadada al ser que a hora era su familiar y fue cuando se planteaba comenzar una serie de reclamaciones ella se quedó en completo silencio al observarle o más bien al percatarse como runas que no podía identificar aparecían en el aire alrededor de sus manos mientras el pronunciaba casi en total silencio el hechizo antes de que del aire apareciera un libro de un tamaño más cercano a los libros que ella creía más comunes y mientras este aún seguía en el aire su familiar lo impulso en su dirección hasta que este quedo suspendido en el aire delante de su rostro.

-Louise- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-Ciecaaceo- Un libro.

-Louise- Como; no me refiero a eso... ¿porque no está levitando?

-Ciecaaceo- Levita dada la cantidad de energía que ha acumulado a lo largo del tiempo.

-Louise- Imposible solo los nobles que recibieron el regalo de Brimir poseen magia.

-Ciecaaceo- Imposible tiene dos letras de más Louise y a estas alturas ya deberías haber aprendido que no existe nada que sea imposible.

-Louise- Que idioma es este no puedo reconocer ninguno de estos signos.

Metiendo su mano debajo de su gabardina y buscando en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para luego volver a sacarla y dándole la vuelta para que su palma quedase hacia arriba mientras la extendía sobre la mesa que compartían para luego abrir la mano y un pequeño objeto quedara sobre su mano enguantada.

-Ciecaaceo- Toma joven esto te permitirá leer el libro.

-Louise- (Sorprendida) Eso es un anillo.

-Ciecaaceo- Ponlo en un dedo de tu mano y podrás leer cualquier idioma aun las lenguas muertas.

Decir que la cara de incredulidad que Louise tenía bien podría rivalizar con la que pondrían cierto consejo dentro de algún tiempo al enterarse de lo que ocurría en el pequeño reino. Más la curiosidad de Louise fue más que su reticencia por lo que acercó su mano y tomo el anillo que le ofrecían para luego retirar su mano mientras lo más rápido que pudo para poder estudiar el extraño objeto más de cerca y mientras lo hacía pudo ver lo intricado del trabajo como las diminutas piedras que en el interior del anillo se encontraban algo que le extraño pero con el libro levitando aun abierto con la escritura irreconocible coloco el anillo en su dedo índice y mientras lo deslizaba levanto la cabeza hacia el ser con quien compartía la habitación.

-Louise- Solo tengo que colocarlo en mi dedo verdad.

A lo que solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del ser que seguía leyendo su libro pero en el momento que el anillo quedo atrapado en la cercanía de la base de su dedo sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su brazo hasta la base de su cabeza lo que provocó que levantara su cabeza mientras su columna se arqueaba y cierta humedad mojaba sus prendas más durante un segundo pensó que había sido engañada más en el momento que paso y pudo hacerse cargo una vez más de su cuerpo y mientras volteaba el resto en dirección al su familiar por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como las letras que antes le eran inteligibles a hora se encontraban completamente traducidas a su idioma por lo que se lanzó sobre el libro y sus contenido en busca de saciar su curiosidad mientras ignoraba la humedad que sentía.

Pocos minutos después de que Louise comenzara a leer el libro.

-Louise- Pero esto va en contra de todo lo que se me han enseñado.

-Ciecaaceo- Debido a esta religión que ha gobernado a tu gente durante mucho tiempo es lógico que su doctrina se allá vuelto parte de su pensamiento colectivo y este sujeto a cero discusiones ó cuestionamiento algo común en los pueblos que han sido conquistados por medio de dogmas religiosos.

No importa si vienes del campo o la ciudad capital en cualquier de los reinos vecinos todos sin excepción sabían que la iglesia no debía ser cuestionada. Dado que silo hacías la inquisición te casaría y una vez que te encontrasen pedirías una muerte misericordiosa en comparado con la tortura a la que te someterían.

-Louise- Tienes que estar bromeando... verdad.

-Ciecaaceo- Mira jovencita, ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales mi gente prohibió un órgano centralizado para tomar las riendas de la religión a mí tampoco me gusta pensar que tal cosa existe y dirige una religión es un gran peligro para todo el mundo.

-Louise- ¿Por qué tengo que estar pegada a un familiar como tú?

-Ciecaaceo- Bueno eso fue cosa tuya yo trate de advertirte de que no era buena idea que lo hicieras, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y de nada sirve lamentarse de lo hecho.

-Louise- Dices que vienes de otro mundo ¿no?

-Ciecaaceo- Sí.

-Louise- Muéstrame alguna prueba.

Durante unos segundos el Guardian tubo la vista perdida hasta que cerro la mano sobre la cual flotaba el inmenso tomo y al hacerlo el libro en cuestión se cerró provocando una ligera nube de polvo siendo expulsada del mismo, Ciecaaceo se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación antes de voltearse hacia donde Louise aún permanecía sentada observando el contenido del libro delante de ella.

-Ciecaaceo- Sígueme joven vallamos a los jardines del castillo.

No mucho tiempo después Louise y Ciecaaceo habían salido de los dormitorios femeninos mientras tenían cierta conversación que parecía a momentos convertirse en una auténtica conflagración.

-Louise- ¿Qué eso es imposible, ningún plebeyo es capaz de hacer magia?

-Ciecaaceo- Un libro que levitaba hasta hace muy poco también era imposible para la forma en la que comprendías el mundo y te recuerdo la palabra imposible tiene dos letras de más.

Y aunque ajeno para ambos unos jóvenes no muy lejos alcanzaron a escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo más los ignoraron en parte, porque lo que hablaban era herético a su pensar y completamente loco según su pensar por lo que los ignoraron aun que los rumores no tardarían en comenzar dado lo que estaban a punto de realizar, bajo el brilló de las lunas Louise y Ciecaaceo pronto se encontraron casi en el centro de los jardines y dada la luz reflejada por las lunas no era necesario lamparas o antorchas para observar el terreno adyacente por lo que Louise retrocedió en el momento que su familiar saco un extraño artefacto que un primer momento pensó sería un reloj más cuando lo abrió una potente luz la cegó momentáneamente.

-Louise- Nunca he visto nada como esto. ¿Qué tipo de artefacto mágico es?

-Ciecaaceo- Esto es una brújula arcana. Es la combinación de ciencia y conocimiento arcano.

-Louise- ¡Que! ¿Qué es eso?

-Ciecaaceo- Es una proyección de un mapa astral y esos son portal mundus (señalando con un dedo a una figura distintiva sobre una esfera de los cientos de miles de esferas que podía ver) más donde estamos esta fuera de este mapa astral.

-Louise- ¡Woooow!... ¿Qué elemento de la magia utiliza? ¿Viento? ¿Agua?

-Ciecaaceo- Ciencia y conocimiento de lo Arcano.

Louise miró fijamente a Ciecaaceo. Era evidente que ella no lo entendía.

-Louise- Entonces, ¿qué tipo de elemento es esta "ciencia y que es arcano"? ¿Es diferente de los cuatro poderes elementales?

-Ciecaaceo- Me temo que la Ciencia es bastante complicada para poder resumirlo a conceptos tan simples y referente a lo Arcano es igual de complicado.

-Ciecaaceo- Piensa en esto la Ciencia estudia los fenómenos naturales y los intenta reproducir artificialmente en base a lo observado y por este medio estudiarlos para poder explicarlos.

-Ciecaaceo- Mientras que lo Arcano usa la energía para realizar o desencadenar diferentes fenómenos tanto naturales como artificiales.

Mientras Louise tenía una mirada desenfocada mientras observaba las luces que la envolvían a ella y a Ciecaaceo observo las esferas y movió uno de sus pies. Luego, encogiéndose de hombros, con una mirada desapasionada.

-Louise- Hmm. Yo realmente no lo entiendo...

-Ciecaaceo- No me sorprende no hay nada parecido en este mundo para que puedas tener un punto de comparación es eso correcto Louise.

Louise hizo un mohín ante tal comentario dadas sus implicaciones.

-Louise- No lo hay, pero no por ello no quiere decir que seamos barbaros salvo los Germanos...

-Ciecaaceo- Entonces es esto prueba suficiente.

-Louise- /No puedo mostrarme débil ante él o mi madre me matara y luego me repudiara/ No esto aún no prueba tus anteriores afirmaciones (Agarrando su largo pelo, Louise sacudió la cabeza)

-Ciecaaceo- Muy bien, que sería una prueba lo suficiente mente valida. (Mirando expectante con una sonrisa que aria aun demonio retroceder sin darle la espalda en ningún momento)

-Louise- ¿Una prueba…? (Cruzando sus brazos y ladeando la cabeza, Louise dio un gruñido molesto mientras pensaba)

Louise sabia por su ultima conversación que incluso los plebeyos de su mundo podían aprender la magia, pero en su mundo solo los magos podían ejercerla por lo que ideo una manera de salir con su honor intacto y salvarse de una prematura muerte a manos de su madre

-Louise- Sólo porque me has demostrado que eres sincero y por ello tu palabra tiene honor que te parece esto como prueba. Enséñale a conjurar magia a cualquier plebeya de la academia te parece justo.

-Ciecaaceo- Eso parece justo, siempre y cuando te responsabilizáis del bienestar de la joven que enseñe dado lo que me has contado de tu sistema de gobierno. Esos términos son aceptables. /Veamos qué tanto de verdad hay en sus palabras/

-Louise- ¡Por mi honor juro que si la llegases a enseñar a usar magia a cualquier plebeya la Familia Valiere la tomara bajo su guarda y la reconocerá, así como le otorgara los derechos como un pleno miembro de la familia Vallière! (Levantando su barita y apuntando en dirección del castillo de Tristain)

-Louise- ¡Yo, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière lo juro por mi honor como noble, por el nombre de la princesa Tristain y del Fundador a si mismo que guardare a mi familia!

Ni un segundo después la mente de Louise le hizo ver lo que implicaba su juramento -Louise- /Fundador que he hecho y si tiene éxito y le enseña a cualquier plebeya, que hago mi madre me matara seguramente cuando se entere que le e enjaretado a una nueva hija sin su consentimiento, o Fundador por favor que nadie haya oído mi juramento así nada más tendré que silenciar mientras duerme a mi familiar y luego a mí, más nadie nunca sabrá de mi falta/ Lamentablemente para Louise su familiar no era siquiera un ser que pudiera ser considerado o podía encajar en lo que debería ser un mortal sin contar con la multitud de alumnos que habían estado observando y se habían acercaran tras la aparición de las luces en medio de los terrenos internos del jardín de la academia y habían oído claramente el juramento de Louise y entre ellos se podían observar a varios de sus compañeros de clases y alumnos de otros grados que habían comenzado a murmurar con un volumen lo suficientemente alto lo que atrajo la atención de Louise que seguía trazando sus maquinaciones un tanto homicidas.

-Alumno- Te lo dije se está volviendo loca.

-Alumno- Es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí ningún noble debería ver tan desvergonzado acto, mira ese no es Guiche con una de primero.

-Alumna- Es imposible que una plebeya pueda hacer magia, porque el caballero aceptaría tal desafío.

-Alumna- Tal vez quiere que lo despidan para no tener que darle más clases al Zero.

-Louise- Pero, ¿por qué… hay tanta gente reunida aquí a esta hora? (La cara de Louise mostraba que tenía cierta incomodidad al percatarse que a hora su destino estaba sellado)

-Ciecaaceo- De vieron ver las luces lo que hizo que se acercaran por curiosidad (Observando un mundo para luego estirar su mano y tocar otra pequeña esfera que representaba otro mundo)

-Ciecaaceo- Creo que es mejor que valla buscando a una plebeya de la academia. (Serrando la brújula plateada que tenía en su otra mano lo que aria desaparecer las esferas de luz)

-Louise- Espera… espera por favor (Alcanzado la gabardina azul que cubría los ropajes del hombre con quien acaba de acordar un desafío)

-Ciecaaceo- Entonces, ¿me dirás porque me estás deteniendo?

Louise sabía que habría consecuencias ya fuera que su familiar lograra enseñar magia a una plebeya y por ende ella ganaría una nueva hermana o él no lo lograba, pero dado su juramento anterior que tendría grandes repercusiones políticas para el Ducado Vallière y mientras Louise era consciente de que pasara lo que pasara ella iba a perder, por lo que presiono a su cerebro para hacer un control de daños como viera que hiciera la princesa cuando las regañaban por hacer algo que no debían.

-Ciecaaceo- Louise… (Observándola) ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?

Mientras ella mira en todas las direcciones y en el proceso pudo ver a los alumnos que la observaban con diferentes expresiones más en uno de los corredores externos de la academia pudo observar a cierta criada de la academia que siempre la había escuchado y hasta cierto grado la había cuidado y mientras la observa como llevando una sesta con lo que le parecían sabanas algo en su interior le dijo que era ella a quien debía.

-Louise- Si, Mira sé que te he dicho que cualquier plebeya siempre que fuera de la academia estaría bien sé que es algo que ya acordamos y he jurado, pero he de pedirte que la consideres a ella antes que de que decidas tomar a cualquier otra plebeya. (Manteniendo la cabeza agachada para evitar contacto visual alguno con el ser delante de ella mientras que mental mente imploraba a Brimir que le concediera su deseo)

-Ciecaaceo- ¿y ella tiene un nombre? (Observando en la dirección por donde Louise observara antes de comenzar su petición)

-Louise- Siesta… su nombre es Siesta /Perdóname Siesta si el no cumple con esta prueba te tomare como mi sirvienta personal y te protegeré lo juro por Brimir y la princesa/

-Ciecaaceo- Siesta. En tones será ella a quien enseñare joven.

Louise esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso dado que lo lógico sería que con una prueba tal en la que él podía escoger a quien enseñar y no tenía que atender a sus peticiones él se negaría a darle cualquier opción de elección, por lo que ella levanto de golpe su cabeza para verle más para su sorpresa observa el pasillo en el que viese a Siesta caminando esa noche.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Dime joven como es ella, como es Siesta?

-Louise- Escucha, estoy siendo completamente honesta cuando digo que ella tiene el pelo más oscuro que podrás observar, aunque su cabellera la mantiene corta eso no le resta feminidad a su apariencia, más su rostro es pálido sin importar cuanto tiempo pase bajo el sol no parece que tome color alguno y ella es alta.

Nadie de los presentes ha oído de lo que hablaran mago y familiar, aunque este último tuvo que ver dado que mientras la joven describía a la otra joven él había pasado a mirar a los presentes que fueron intimidados al instante ante sus ojos que, aunque habían parecido como los de ellos en el momento que comenzaron a brillar levanto banderas rojas en ellos y les advirtió del peligro.

-Ciecaaceo- Esa seria toda la información que necesito Louise, pero a hora creo que debo ir a buscarle.

En otra parte de la academia.

La invocación familiar había dado mucho de qué hablar no solo entre los alumnos y profesores sino también entre el personal de la academia dado que cierta alumna había invocado lo que los rumores aseguraban era un hombre muy bien vestido, mientras que para Siesta los nobles y sus familiares le eran algo indiferente había una cierta noble de cabello rosada que era como su hermanita aquí en la academia y aun que en más de una ocasión le habían reñido los jefes de las diversas secciones del personal por darle un trato preferencial a la noble en cuestión que no había visto en todo el día lo que la tenía intranquila pero cuando escucho que todos los alumnos habían logrado invocar a sus familiar había dejado escapar un suspiro que había mantenido todo el día.

Más no esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en Halkeginia y menos que ella estaría en el centro de todo aquello.

-Cocinero- Normalmente, sólo los animales o bestias mágicas son convocados.

-Criada- Esta es la primera vez que escucho un caso de convocación familiar en el que un humano es llamado.

-Jefe de Cocina- Dejad de estar hablando de los nobles y poner a tención a lo que están haciendo.

Siesta paso todo aquello como si no estuvieras involucrada de ninguna manera y aun que ella no la savia ella había pasado a formar parte de los rumores junto con el resto de plebeyas de la academia ya que los alumnos no tardaron en esparcir lo sucedido a los otros alumnos lo que en poco tiempo seria escuchado por el personal.

-Siesta- /Parece que Marteau sigue sin tolera que se hable de nobles en la cocina, en lo personal me da igual, pero parece que él tiene cierta historia con su anterior empleador/

-Cocinero- ¿Otra vez con ese tono he jefe?

-Marteau- ¿¡Qué, tienes un problema con eso!?

-Criada- Veo que todavía sigue sin gustarle los nobles. ¿Me pregunto qué fue lo que paso entre él y su señor?

-Siesta- (Con un dedo levantado como en una conferencia y con un tono estricto) Deberían de pensar en donde tener este tipo de pláticas el jefe está muy presionado dado que aún no terminan de preparar los ingredientes para el desayuno.

-Marteau- Pero, bueno, ¿Quién diría qué Siesta de todas las criadas seria la que vendría andar el regaño y meter un poco de sentido común a estos?

-Marteau- Por supuesto este día no podría ser más extraño si pudiera, y dime Siesta donde te habías metido no te había visto desde la tarde es que los cuervos y búhos estuvieron haciendo de las suyas de nuevo o acaso seria aquella princesa a la que tanto mimas.

Para la mayoría simplemente no entendían como era que el jefe de cocina podía darles tales apodos a los nobles de la academia, que a más de uno sorprendió y preocupo, pero dado que él hombre en cuestión tenía el beneplácito como el respaldo del director este podía hablar de los nobles como él quisiera dado que nadie podía decirle nada especialmente relevante mientras el mantuviera cierto decoro motivo por el cual casi ningún noble se acercaba a la cocina.

-Siesta- En primer lugar, yo no sé de qué princesa hablas y en segundo lugar si ha sido un tanto atareado con tanto familiar puede conceder eso dado que los amos son casi tan destructivos como las mascotas

Y aunque los cocineros y las criadas presentes estaban acostumbrados a la manera de ser de Marteau, pero el hecho de oír a Siesta de esa manera hizo que más de uno sintiera un escalofrió por su columna vertebral que en el mejor de los casos solo hizo que algunos sudaran frio más que en otros hizo que sintieran la necedad de excusarse para atender necesidades personales ante la visión de la criada y el jefe de cocina que solo empeoro cuando comenzaron una plática en la que más nadie quería participar.

-Marteau- ¿Eso qué significa que lo consiguió?

-Siesta- Eso significa, pero aún no he tenido oportunidad de saber qué clase de familiar tiene, pero parece que era como esperaría de un familiar ella que no causaría problemas.

-Marteau- Oh. Eso suena un tanto fantasioso teniendo en cuenta su tasa de accidentes.

-Siesta- Eso no es su culpa parece que tiene que ver con la forma en que realiza los hechizos. No puede ser perfecta en todo ella ya es una gran estudiante.

-Marteau- Sí, pero no es como si importara al resto de alumnos de esta academia que se comportan más como una bandada de cuervos negros que tiene un albino entre ellos que los supuestos nobles que son.

-Siesta- Además a hora que tiene un familiar ella podrá mejorar en su capacidad de lanzar hechizos.

-Marteau- ¿Puede ser no he escuchado ninguna explosión desde la tarde?

-Siesta- ...

-Marteau- Pero creo que hoy no tenían practicas solo estudios generales así que ya veremos no te parece Siesta y teniendo en cuenta que mañana no habrá clases no lo escuchemos asta más tarde no crees.

-Siesta- Ho eso me suena a una apuesta jefe, pero que le parece si le ponemos algo de sabor al asunto que tal si yo gano usted tendrá que servirle en el comedor a Louise lo que ella pida que le parece.

-Marteau- Pero si yo gano ella tendrá que ponerse un uniforme de criada y ayudarte durante todo un día en tus deberes y me refiero a todos siguió hablando.

-Siesta- Es un trato jefe Marteau.

En los dormitorios de la academia Louise se encontraba sentada en una vez más en la pequeña mesa de la habitación en la que había dejado el libro que había continuado leyendo su contenido aunque de vez en cuando observa a su familiar que había ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo tras su regreso a la habitación en traer algunos libros más como materiales más diversos de los cuales estaba en ese momento haciendo un control en los diversos objetos de los cuales casi ninguno pudo identificar salvo un gran archivo que contenía una gran cantidad de pergaminos en rollados y guardados apretadamente como pudo ver cuando extrajo del archivo uno de los cilindros y lo destapo para extraer su contenido del cual tomo un solo pergamino antes de regresar los restantes al cilindro y volverlo a colocar en su lugar.

Minutos atrás al regresar al interior de los aposentos de Louise.

-Louise- Debes de recordar que mientras estés en mundo lo más importante de todo... como un familiar es que existe para proteger al mago que lo convoco y esa es en esencia la tarea más importante de cualquier y de todos los enemigos, es un deber de la más alta prioridad. Pero eso podría ser un poco problemático para ti...

-Ciecaaceo- Es porque soy un Magus...

-Louise- Si; si fueras... una bestia mágica poderosa casi siempre derrota a sus enemigos usando sus garras o dotes naturales, pero si tu empiezas hacer tu magia pronto alguien se percatará que no usas una varita y creo que tú no quieres nada que ver con la inquisición tras de nosotros.

-Ciecaaceo- Veo el problema, pero mientras sea discreto nadie creo que se dé cuenta, por lo que no te inquietes joven mantendré mis capacidades tan al mínimo como sea posible.

-Louise- Es por eso que sólo harás cosas que estoy bastante segura de que no llamaran la atención ni levantaran sospecha alguna como: Lavar, limpiar y otras tareas domésticas.

-Ciecaaceo- Eso es ofensivo joven.

-Louise- Entonces que propones.

-Ciecaaceo- Ya pensare en algo Louise no tienes que preocuparte.

-Louise- Pues será mejor que sea más pronto que tarde puede que no tengamos otro momento como este sí viene la Iglesia tras nosotros, creo que leeré un poco más antes de ir a la cama.

Presente cuarto de Louise.

Mientras más leía Louise menos tentación provocaba su cama y su cálido abrazo tras cada hoja que pasaba una rica historia le era entregado como algunos conceptos básicos de la magia que había visto a su familiar realizar por lo que a hora sabía que no había aparecido los libros y los otros objetos del aire en si los había traído atrabes de lo que sería un portal de algún otro lugar aún que desconocía donde ese lugar era pero toda su ansia y excitación que el conocimiento le provocaba llegó a un abrupto final en el momento que ella cruzo sus piernas una sobre la otra con la intención de estar más cómoda lo que la hizo muy consiente de cierta humedad que había ignorado durante todo el evento tras el anillo lo que le probo un nuevo escalofrió e hiso que fuera muy consiente dúrate todo lo acontecido ella está un tanto húmeda por lo que decidió tomar el asunto lo más discretamente que pudo como una dama debía de hacerlo.

-Louise- Me ha dado sueño (Dando un gran bostezo)

-Ciecaaceo- Buenas noches joven ve por delante y reclame su cama para el sueño, en cuanto a mi aún faltan algunas cosas que tengo que alistar antes de que le dé su primera inserción en la magia a la joven Siesta.

-Louise- Solo por curiosidad ¿dónde tienes planeado ir a dormir?

Mientras Ciecaaceo le dio una mirada de soslayo a Louise pudo percatarse de la incomodidad que su rostro transmitía mientras el alistaba las cosas que tenía sobre el suelo y la pequeña cómoda.

-Ciecaaceo- No te preocupes por mi Louise, sabes creo que mañana te sorprenderás cuando lo veas.

-Louise- No me gusta cómo suena eso, pero si puedes salir un minuto te lo agradecería. Sólo será un momento.

Y mientras ella le señalo la puerta de la habitación lo que Ciecaaceo tomo como la indirecta para darle un poco de privacidad a la joven. A continuación, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta donde con su mano hiso girar la perilla para abrir la puerta y salir al exterior del dormitorio. Una vez fuera no tardo en comenzar veloz mente uno a uno, los botones desabrocho de su blusa lo que pronto se retiró a la que le siguió el resto de sus prendas hasta que. Pronto sólo quedo con su ropa interior. Y mientras Louise echaba una mirada a la puerta por la que Ciecaaceo había salido momentos antes de que ella se ruborizó profundamente, por lo que decidió no posponer lo inevitable y desprendiéndose de sus últimas prendas y liberándose de aquella incomodidad humedecida a lo que rápidamente comenzó a doblar su uniforme y prendas y colocándolas sobre la mesa antes de que se dirigió a uno de los largos cajones en donde guardaba sus camisones y retirando uno como sacando de su closet una toalla seca se dirigió al baño de la habitación y mientras se metía a él se voltio hacia la puerta que seguía cerrada antes de con la mejor voz que pudo reunir.

-Louise- ¡Ya puedes entrar!

Acto seguido ella termino de entra al baño y serró la puerta del mismo y durante un momento agudizo su oído y dirigió su cabeza hacia la puerta para poder ver si podía escuchar cuando entrara a su habitación más no escucho nada hasta pasado un minuto más cuando pudo escuchar los pasos en el interior mientras serraba la puerta de la habitación para luego escuchar la voz que la llamara por su nombre.

-Ciecaaceo- Buenas noches Louise nos veremos mañana al amanecer.

Más Louise no respondió en el momento, pero siguió escuchando como el familiar empezaba recoger diversos artículos que había hecho aparecer dado que los frascos de cristal hicieron un sonido tintineante en el momento que los coloco juntos para guardarles tanto en su gabardina como en la extraña mochila que también había hecho aparecer, más cuando Louise le pregunto que era él le respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia. Más cuando oyó pasos de nuevo Louise decidió actuar esperando que no fuera escuchada.

-Louise- Deje mis ropas del día sobre la mesa, podrías dárselas a Siesta para que las lave creo eso te dará un punto de comienzo de conversación.

-Ciecaaceo- … Buenas noches Louise.

-Louise- ¿Ya te marchaste?

Mas el silencio le respondió y mientras ella debatía que hacer en esa situación tomo la toalla seca y la envolvió en su torso antes de abrir la puerta del baño y observar el exterior de la habitación atreves de la hendidura y al no poder observar que no se encontraba nadie en ella la abrió un poco más para poder echar un vistazo a la mesa donde estaban sus ropas, pero en ella nada más el libro que hasta hace poco estaba leyendo se encontraba.

-Louise- ¿Parece que si me hiso caso, invoque un mago? Creo no soy un fracaso después de todo.

-Ciecaaceo- ¿Disculparme que los interrumpa jóvenes, pero me podrían indicar donde es que el Servio del castillo se reúne?

-Alumno- ¿Qué descaro de este plebeyo al dirigirse a tan ilustres Nobles para algo tan plebeyo?

-Ciecaaceo- Ah, ya veo lamento interrumpir buena noche jóvenes. (Siguiendo adelante caminando)

-Alumno- ¡¿Pero que… a que te refieres plebeyo?! ¡Plebeyo, regresa y explicarte!

Y mientras él joven de noble cuna despotricaba y gritaba Ciecaaceo ya había hecho su camino fuera de su línea de visión, sin siquiera inmutarse cuando escucho los gritos del joven que lo aclamaba un hecho que no pasaría desapercibido. Al mismo tiempo Louise estaba poniéndose una gran bata por la cabeza. Y ante la poca luz emanada por la lámpara ella se sintió a salvo de mostrar su desnudes, pero a la distancia Louise pudo escuchar los gritos que por algún motivo se le hicieron familiares como si los conociera. Mas él joven ofendido no podía ver razón de la joven a su lado y segado por su ego y la educación que había tenido comenzó a buscar a su ofensor seguido por la joven mientras le intentaba persuadir. Pero fue un poco decepcionado al no poder encontrarle. Lo que provocó que él joven sintiera como si su masculinidad le fuera negada.

-Alumno- ¿Quién se cree que eres para ofender mi honor de esa manera? Te he dicho que… donde a ido (parpadeando con los ojos enormes)

-Alumna- No lo sé parece como si hubiera desaparecido...

Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Zero no Tsukaima ni de Warcraft ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y su Autor Original esta historia es un homenaje póstumo, así mismo por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. ¿Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar? A, si la crítica, la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.

Se busca editor

: Especial Caracteres :

-Persona que habla-

* Hechizos *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

Capítulo dos:


End file.
